1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a corner mountable display device for greeting cards and more particularly pertains to displaying greeting cards in an open and stable orientation by fixing the apparatus within the interior corner of a card.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of card display devices is known in the prior art. More specifically, card display devices heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of displaying various types of cards in a plurality of orientations are known to consist basically of familiar, expected, and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which has been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, the prior art discloses in U.S. Pat. No. 4,609,173 to Belokin a magnetically attachable towel hanger.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,288,936 to Okutsu discloses a wall-hanging type magnetic displaying device.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,138,172 to Hansen discloses a hanging card storage system.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,531,319 to Saxton discloses a hanging mobile greeting card.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,242,062 to Engravalle discloses a display for greeting cards.
Lastly, U.S. Pat. No. 5,272,826 to Gingras discloses a magnetic display card holder.
In this respect, the corner mountable display device for greeting cards according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of displaying greeting cards in an open and stable orientation by affixing the apparatus within the corner of a card.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved corner mountable display device for greeting cards which can be used for displaying greeting cards in an open and stable orientation by affixing the apparatus within the interior corner of a card. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.